GAT-X133 Sword Calamity
GAT-X133 Sword Calamity is a prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit, it was first featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. The unit is piloted by Rena Imelia, Edward Harrelson and Four Socius. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the original GAT-X131 Calamity is an artillery mobile suit, the Sword Calamity is primarily designed for close combat with armament derived from that of the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike. Because of this fact, its armament consists mainly of close combat weapons, which include large anti-ship swords, beam boomerangs, rocket anchors and combat knifes. The Sword Calamity however carries two of each rather than just one, and uses slightly modified versions of the weapons. Besides these weapons, the suit is also equipped with an energy cannon for ranged combat. Also the Sword Calamity has more energy reserved for thrusters, allowing for better movement in battle. Armaments ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :The last set of weapons for close combat mounted on the suit are two "Armor Schneider" combat knifes, which are simply enlarged knives to use as back-up weapons. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :A set of two "Midas Messer" beam boomerangs is mounted on the Sword Calamity, with each shoulder holding one. These boomerangs are strong enough to even cut ZAFT's newest mobile suit series, the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, in half in a single throw. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Another weapon installed on the Sword Calamity are two "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchors, the same type used on the Sword Strike Gundam. These anchors can be fired on a line and thus retrieved and are strong enough to damage another mobile suit. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" Anti-ship Sword :The main weapon of the Sword Calamity are its two "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship swords, which are nearly similar to the one used by the Sword Strike Gundam. Their only difference lies in the fact that these swords double as laser guns. The swords can also be joined together for stronger cutting power, allowing the suit to easily cut of the bridge of an enemy space ship. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon :The only ranged energy weapon installed on the Sword Calamity (besides the laser guns on the anti-ship swords) is the chest mounted "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon. This weapon is the same type as the cannon installed on the original Calamity. The only difference is the fact that the maximum output on the Sword Calamity's energy cannon is only at 30% of the cannon used on the original Calamity. This grants the Sword Calamity more energy for use in its thrusters. System Features ;*Trans-Phase armor History Built as a close-combat variant of the GAT-X131 Calamity, the Sword Calamity uses a Natural-use OS rather than "Biological CPUs". Three Sword Calamities are built, with one piloted by Earth Alliance ace Edward Harrelson, and another given to Orb's Rondo Sahaku faction by Muruta Azrael. During the Third Battle of Victoria, two Sword Calamitys, piloted by Edward and Four Socius under the command of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, play an important role in the EA victory over ZAFT. Four Socius, on orders of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, used his Sword Calamity to attack the Kusanagi to kill Cagalli Yula Athha but the attack is thwarted by Gai Murakumo. Edward's unit takes part in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, but is convinced to rebel against the Alliance. After the war, Ed Harrelson defects to the United States of South America, and the original Sword Calamity is assigned to another Earth Alliance ace, Rena Imelia, who is sent after him. Ed defeats Rena in combat, but both are badly injured. The configuration of the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam is more similar to the Sword Calamity than the Sword Strike, with its anti-ship sword and beam boomerangs doubled. References GAT-X133 - Sword Calamity0.jpg|GAT-X133 Sword Calamity GAT-X133 - Sword Calamity1.jpg|GAT-X133 Sword Calamity - Technical Detail/Design vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h24m11s95.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h24m14s126.png vlcsnap-2012-04-06-21h48m43s21.png vlcsnap-2012-04-06-21h48m46s53.png Sword Calamity-Front of Earth.JPG Sword Calamity-Front of Earth 2.JPG External Links *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity on MAHQ.net